1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water pump motor for use in an aquarium or the like and, more particularly to such a water pump motor, which has water inlets provided above the water outlet pipe so that water can efficiently pumped to the water outlet pipe, a conical water guide chamber that concentrates intake water, radial dampers that guide water from the conical water guide chamber to the water outlet pipe, and an air passage with an air inlet pipe for guiding outside fresh air into the water guide chamber to mix with water flowing toward the water outlet pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a water pump motor used in an aquarium according to the prior art. As illustrated, the water pump motor comprises a housing 2, a downwardly extended water inlet pipe 21 provided at the bottom side of the housing 2, a water outlet pipe 22 transversely provided above the water inlet pipe 21, a water guide chamber 23 defined inside the housing 2 in communication between the water inlet pipe 21 and the water outlet pipe 22, and a vane wheel 24 suspended in the water guide chamber 23 and connected to the motor shaft (not shown) inside the housing 2. This design of water pump motor is not efficient in use. Because the water outlet pipe 22 is disposed above the water inlet pipe 21, much horsepower is required to pump water from upwards from the water inlet pipe 21 to the water outlet pipe 22. Further, this structure of water pump motor has no means to guide outside fresh air into the inside of the housing 2 for mixing with water passing through the water guide chamber 23.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a water pump motor, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, multiple water inlets are provided around the periphery of the housing of water pump motor near the top to guide water downwardly into the inside of the housing in different directions toward a water outlet pipe at the bottom side of the housing. According to another aspect of the present invention, the housing of the water pump motor is provided with an air passage and an air inlet pipe connected with an air hose with an air flow rate regulator for guiding outside fresh air into the inside of the housing to mix with water. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the vane wheel of the water pump motor has triangular vanes radially arranged at the top side around the motor shaft, and the water outlet pipe holder connecting the water outlet pipe to the housing of the water pump motor has radial dampers equiangularly spaced around the inside wall for guiding water from the water inlets toward the water outlet pipe efficiently.